This invention relates generally to boats and, more particularly, to a johnboat of knockdown construction so that it may be readily transported.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,702,872, 1,901,545, 3,381,322, 4,366,769, 4,574,725, 4,794,876 and 4,800,832 for various boat constructions generally relevant to the present invention.